parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping Theresa (1959)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Walt Disney's 1959 Animated film Sleeping Beauty. Cast: *Baby Aurora - Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Princess Aurora/Briar Rose - Theresa (Class of the Titans) *Prince Phillip (Young) - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Prince Phillip - Jay (Class of the Titans) *Flora - Joy (Inside Out) *Fauna - Disgust (Inside Out) *Merryweather - Sadness (Inside Out) *Maleficent - Frieda (Happily Never After) *King Stefan - Tarzan *Queen Leah - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *King Hurbert - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Lackey - Lord Roger (The Swan Princess) *Samson - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of Cimarron) *Diablo the Crow - Nigel (Rio) *Dragon Maleficent - Dragon (The Pagemaster) *Goon Leader - Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *Maleficent's Goons - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Rocky the Raccoon (The Incredibles 2), Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!), Bubbha (The Good Dinosaur), Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood), Steele (Balto) and Dave (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Forest Animals - Tiberious (The Secret Life of Pets), Fiver (Watership Down), Rudolph (Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie), Surly (The Nut Job) and Blu (Rio) Scenes Index: #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 1 - Opening Titles ("Once Upon a Dream") #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 2 - "In A Far Away Land Long Ago..." #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 3 - "All Hail to the Princess Theresa" #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 4 - The Three Good Memories #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 5 - The Gifts Of Beauty And Song #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 6 - Frieda Appears #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 7 - Sadness's Gift #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 8 - The Memories' Plan #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 9 - Frieda's Fustration #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 10 - Theresa's 16th Birthday #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 11 - Theresa in the Forest #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 12 - Prince Jay Hears a Hauting Voice #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 13 - "I Wonder" #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 14 - An Unusual Prince ("Once Upon a Dream") #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 15 - Using Magic/Joy and Disgust's Argument #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 16 - Theresa Came Back/The Truth Revealed #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 17 - "Skumps" (Drinking Song) #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 18 - Jay's Arrival #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 19 - Theresa's Return/Frieda Possessed Theresa/Theresa's Fate #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 20 - Waiting for Theresa/"Sleeping Beauty"/Joy's Realization #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 21 - Frieda Kidnapped Jay #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 22 - At Frieda's Castle #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 23 - Theresa Visits Jay/The Destined Hero/I Shall Sleep Well #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 24 - Saving Jay/Escaping the Castle #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 25 - The Final Battle/Theresa's Death #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 26 - A Happy Ending #"Sleeping Theresa (1959)" Part 27 - End Credits ("Endless Love") Movie Used: *Sleeping Beauty (1959) Clips of Movies/TV Shows: *Storks *Class of the Titans *The Boss Baby *Inside Out *Happily Never After *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Rio *Rio 2 *The Pagemaster (1994) *The Nutcracker Prince (1990) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *The Great Mouse Detective *The Incredibles 2 *Yin Yang Yo! *The Good Dinosaur *The Animals of the Farthing Wood *Balto (1995) *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Secret Life of Pets *Watership Down *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) *The Nut Job 1 & 2 Gallery: Diamond Destiny.jpg|Diamond Destiny as Baby Aurora Theresa-class-of-the-titans-93.3.jpg|Theresa as Adult Princess Aurora/Briar Rose Miles-christopher-bakshi-as-tim-templeton.jpg|Tim Templeton as Young Prince Phillipe 1036727_1337892355685_full.jpg|Jay as Adult Prince Phillipe Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy as Flora Profile - Disgust.png|Disgust as Fauna Sadness-inside-out-63.1.jpg|Sadness as Merryweather Frieda the Evil Stepmother.jpg|Frieda as Maleficent Profile - Tarzan.png|Tarzan as King Stefan Jane-Porter-(Tarzan).jpg|Jane Porter as Queen Leah Sultan.jpg|Sultan as King Hurbert Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess II Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Lord Rogers as Lackey Spiritwhinny.png|Spirit as Samson Nigel-rio-6.37.jpg|Nigel as Diablo the Crow Dragon (The Pagemaster).png|Dragon (The Pagemaster) as Dragon Maleficent Category:Davidchannel Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies